


Vive hasta que duela [La boda]

by MeroNiakeehl



Series: Vive hasta que duela [3]
Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: Boda, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic termina la serie de 'Vive hasta que duela'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vive hasta que duela [La boda]

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D Para quienes leyeron, vive hasta que duela, les debia un one-shot describiendo la boda y aqui está :D Espero que les agrade.
> 
> Kick Buttowski ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es solo para entretenimiento jaja

One-shot

[La mañana era como decirlo… Pesada ese día, ya que no había despertado al lado de Gunther, por la simple estupidez de: ‘No se pueden ver hasta el día de la boda’ ¡Por dios, ni que estuvieran siguiendo todo al pie de la letra! Se suponía que debía casarse virgen (Decía suponía, porque muy poca gente seguía esa regla) y ya tenía una hija con ese hombre, ni que fueran a quebrar la realidad por dormir en la misma casa ese día, así que no estaba de mucho humor para ese estúpido día, y no sabía porque (Bueno si) se había levantado tan cabreado esa mañana, no se sentía con el puto animo al 100% para toda la fiesta que le estaban haciendo a esa simple boda que iban a tener. No le estaba gustando para nada que le tiraran del cabello ni mucho menos que su madre intentara ponerle maquillaje, no, él era un hombre, y aunque fuera doncel eso no lo calificaba de niña, por lo que después de asustar a los presentes cuando les gritó que no iba a dejarse maquillar, salió en busca de su princesa de 5 años, que como no, estaba vestida de blanco de arriba abajo, no recordaba un momento en el que su hija se viera más adorable, por lo que sin importarle arrugarse el traje (Ya que se había negado rotundamente a ponerse un vestido, es más, su traje era de pantalones cortos), la levantó entre sus brazos, ella más que feliz de poder ver a su papi le besuqueó toda la cara, claro que después pataleó para que la dejara en el piso y empezó a empujarlo por el pasillo, gritándole que su papá estaba en la habitación de enfrente y aun no se podían ver, por lo que terminó dentro de la habitación de la que recientemente había huido con quien sabe cuántos cepillos en su cabeza y perfume por todos lados, claro que nada de maquillaje]

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

[Claro que para el rubio no había sido fácil dormir sin su pequeño acróbata, había estado acompañado por sus padres y su tío, pero no había sido nada comparado con simplemente dormir al lado de su Kick, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, extrañaba demasiado a ese pequeño que hasta le pareció escuchar su voz en el pasillo fuera de su habitación, pero al darse cuenta de la voz de su hija que hablaba con Kick abrió la puerta, para solo encontrarse con un pasillo vacio, suponía que su hija se había llevado a Kick lejos para que no se vieran, ya tenían la niña con ellos, por lo que resignado se regresó a terminar de cambiarse, ya que la ceremonia iba a empezar en poco tiempo. 15 minutos después su padre vino a buscarlo a la habitación, y claro que le preguntó si estaba nervioso por cómo se retorcía los dedos, realmente no lo estaba, simplemente quería ver a Kick y su hija, ya que tenía todo un día sin verlos a ninguno de los dos, por lo que fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el altar, dejando a su padre detrás de él, cuando llegó saludó a su madre que estaba sentada en primera fila, detrás de ella estaban todos sus familiares que habían venido de Noruega, ya que ellos eran una familia realmente unida y no podían faltar a la boda del niño de Magnuson, como ellos aun le decían de cariño. En esa boda había por lo menos 300 personas, incluyendo a Billy Stumps, Rock Callahan, Motorizado Mike y un gran grupo de actores amigos de Kick, hasta la mismísima Scarlett Rosetti estaba entre los invitados, y para sorpresa de Gunther hablaba muy animada con Wade, ya sabía que su flojo amigo era muy buena compañía y lo comprobaba al ver lo contenta que parecía la mujer hablando con Wade, si seguía así posiblemente el vago se casara de una vez por todas]

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

[Y como si lo hubiera pedido, ahí empezaba la conocida y algo repetitiva marcha nupcial, a la que ciertamente odiaba en silencio, pero que ahora mismo le parecía la balada más bella del mundo, cuando su padre le ofreció su brazo no supo ni cómo demonios lo sujetó, ya que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio, que lo miraba de regreso con ojos soñadores, como si no lo hubiera visto hace una eternidad, se hubiera echado a correr a los brazos de su futuro esposo de no ser porque sus padres lo tenía sujeto de cada brazo, ese pasillo nunca le había parecido tan largo (Y eso que tuvo que recorrerlo una 6 veces en su adolescencia, ya ni hablar de en su niñez), cuando por fin pudo llegar al altar no dudó en arrojarse a los brazos de su rubio, desde que se habían hecho amigos de bebés nunca se habían separado más de una tarde, siquiera cuando se enojaron el uno al otro superaron sin hablarse o verse las 24 horas, no se sentían bien si no estaban el uno junto al otro, y mucho menos ahora que sabían que se extrañaban tanto al estar separarse todo un día. Cuando el padre empezó se habladuría sobre el amor incondicional y que si el divorcio era una cosa horrible que no le gustaba a dios, dejó de prestarle atención para centrarse en su rubio, claro que amaba a ese hombre, era lo único que no podía dejar de pensar, era una de las pocas cosas que tenía segura en su vida, no iba a dejar de amar a ese hombre ni porque él se lo pidiera, tampoco se veía capaz de vivir el resto de su vida sin él. No creía ser capaz de vivir para ver a su rubio irse de su lado con otra persona, ese hombre lo era todo para él y esperaba que también él fuera todo para el rubio]

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

[No había podido evitar ver a su hermosa hija entrar como toda una princesa, con su pequeña canasta llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, quiso sujetarla y apretujarla entre sus brazos, pero se quedó parado ahí de piedra, al ver a Kick entrar junto a sus padres, ya sabía que Kick se iba a negar a usar un vestido, ya que no era cosa que le agradara a su amor y él estaba contento, ya que era muy posible que el vestido cubriera el hermoso y perfecto trasero que tenía su amor, y que gracias a esa tela, se resaltaba más que nunca, porque no era justamente suelto que estaba el pantalón, aunque tenía la vista clavada en Kick, podía ver que los presentes se comían con la vista a su fututo esposo y realmente le gustaba que todos estuvieran ahí viendo ese momento, pues era en el que iba a desposar a esa belleza, que después de darle el sí quiero, seria todo suyo, espero que para toda la vida. No se sorprendió para nada el gran abrazo que recibió de Kick, ya que también suponía él que lo extrañaba, por lo que lo abrazó tan fuerte que temió romperlo por la fuerza que ejerció, pero al parecer eso no molestó al castaño, que se lo regresó con la misma intensidad. Después de que el padre empezara a hablar no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos del acróbata, no podía creer que ese día se iban a unir para siempre ante los ojos de todos sus conocidos, amigos, familiares y lo más importante, su pequeña hija, que sentada con su abuela materna, los miraba más que sonriente. No pudo evitar susurrarle unas cuantas palabras a Kick que sólo él pudo escuchar, ya que las pronunció muy bajo, claro que fueron respondidas de la misma forma amorosa por el más bajo, cosa que hizo que no pudiera impedir que un par de traicioneras lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas]

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

Entonces, ambos tienen preparados sus votos, si están listos pueden empezar- Dijo el padre una vez que terminó de hablar cuanta cosa se le cruzó por la cabeza, los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, como preguntándose silenciosamente quien empezaba primero-

Kick, yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, amarme, apoyarme incondicionalmente, darme a la hija más linda que puede existir- Claro que no pudo evitar mirar a su hijita, ella parecía querer correr a sus brazos, pero se controlaba a ella misma para quedar ahí sentada y evitar seguir llorando- Y quiero compensarte toda la vida por ello, dándote todo lo que sea posible e imposible para que estés feliz, ya que tú me diste lo que necesitaba para ser feliz el resto de mis días, amor y una perfecta familia- No pudo impedir que su voz sonara llorosa porque obviamente las lagrimas que estaba soltando le ponían muy difícil la cosa-

Gunther, sé que no soy la persona más normal del mundo y que mi trabajo me obliga a irme lejos muchas veces, pero aun si nunca te he escuchado quejarte de ese tema- Tuvo que parar de hablar porque lo siguiente que dijo no lo logró entender nadie- Te amo por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por lo que aun sigues haciendo, y aunque esto no sea muy largo, espero que entiendas que lo que quiero decirte viene simplificado y trataré de seguir demostrándotelo el resto de nuestra vida-

Gunther Magnuson, ¿Aceptas a Clarence Francis Buttowski, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Acepto-

Y tu Clarence Francis Buttowski, ¿Aceptas a Gunther Magnuson como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Acepto-

Frente a sus familiares y amigos, yo los declaro frente a los ojos de dios, como recién casados, puedes besar a tu consorte-

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

[La ceremonia no había podido ser más bella, era algo así como una gran pista de obstáculos que habían montado en especifico para Kick, claro que era idea de su adorado esposo, que se había dado el lujo de planear ese salón para que su Kick se sintiera en el cielo, y vaya que lo había logrado, el Cataño parecía estar en el cielo al ver todo el sitio y la sonrisa de felicidad que había en su rostro no era para menos, era un sitio grandioso para un doble de riesgo, aunque no quiso hacer nada, y para sorpresa del rubio, no corrió directo al tanque de pirañas (Obviamente estas eran falsas)]

¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Gunther con tono algo angustiado, Kick parecía algo decepcionado con toda la situación- ¿No te gusta?- Eso era una de las cosas que más le preocupaban, que a su pequeño doble de riesgo no le gustara la fiesta-

Claro que me gusta Gunther… Es solo que… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?- Y claro que no pudo decirlo de pronto, ya que realmente no quería decirlo de sopetón, ya que podría ser muy fuerte si se lo gritaba de un momento a otro- Estoy embarazado- ¿Y cómo no? No había podido evitar gritar como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. El hombre estaba realmente feliz de ser padre nuevamente-

[Ya Kick sabía que Gunther quería ser padre nuevamente, ¿Pero que podía ser mejor que un bebé sorpresa cuando realmente querían uno? Nada. El mismo se había puesto muy contento al saber que podría tener un angelito u otra princesa (Claro que la única que sabía de la llegada del nuevo integrante era su hija Jenny, a la que obviamente le había explicado que aunque hubieran 1000 bebés en la casa, todos recibirían el amor correspondiente y que ninguno iba a tener un lugar más privilegiado que el otro, porque todos ocuparían un lugar especial en el corazón de su padre y en el suyo]

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

[No habían podido evitar entrar a la habitación sin besarse como si el tiempo se les estuviera escapando de las manos, por lo que sin siquiera encender las luces, ya estaban prácticamente desnudos sobre la cama, no les había tomado mucho dejarse como habían venido al mundo. Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, rodaban por la cama, arrastrando con ellos las finas sabanas que ahora estaban desparramadas por la alfombra, segundos después ellos también estaban en el suelo, aunque no les importó, siguieron con lo suyo. Gunther penetró a Kick y automáticamente empezó a embestir al menudo cuerpo de su adorable esposo, quien no podía impedir que varios gemidos salieran de su boca, la cual fue sellada por los labios del más alto, que aun se movía sin compasión en su interior sin compasión. Ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo el íntimo momento que estaban teniendo. Así que en el momento que el orgasmo llevó a su cuerpo a un estado de éxtasis que ya ellos conocían muy bien, no se quedaron quietos ni un momento para recuperar el aliento nuevamente. Gunther levantó a Kick e hizo que se recostara en la cama, claro que él se posicionó encima del cuerpo del castaño aun sin salir de su interior ni un segundo, y como si necesitara de los labios del otro para poder respirar, volvieron a unir sus labios, empezando reiteradamente a arremeter en el interior del otro, haciendo que su miembro chocara con la próstata del castaño una y otra vez, logrando que Kick se sintiera como si estaba próximo a tocar el cielo con las manos, claro que no notaba que estaba arañando la espalda del rubio, que parecía disfrutar del trato del más bajo o quizás solo estaba abrumado por las placenteras descargas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo, haciendo que gimiera entre cada beso que se daban el uno al otro, así que no pudieron dejar de hacerlo por varias horas más]

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

[Por supuesto que al despertar se habían fijado más en la habitación en la que apenas habían dormido, ya que estuvieron demasiado ocupados como para mirar la bella estancia a la que habían entrado a eso de las 3 de mañana del día anterior. Estaban alojado en un muy bonito y lujoso hotel en las Bahamas, y siendo sinceros, no planeaban salir de ahí en los primeros tres días de su semana en ese lugar, por lo que después de llenar la bañera y disfrutar un muy largo baño juntos (Que a mitad pasó a ser otra cosa), pidieron servicio a la habitación y decidieron quedarse acurrucados en la cama, solo pensando en el adorable tiempo que estaban pasando juntos]

¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamar al bebé?- Pero claro que ese tema no podía evitarse por más tiempo (Simple tenían como máximo un día sin hablar sobre la nueva personita que se uniría a su familia)- ¿Quieres ponerle tu él nombre?- Le había preguntado Gunther a Kick, pero al acróbata le parecía justo que su rubio nombrara al pequeño esta vez-

¿Qué tal si papá le pone nombre a su primer varón?- Y aunque pareciera una nimiedad, para Gunther eso era algo realmente importante, pero por más que pensara no le llegaba ningún nombre a la cabeza- No es que quiera presionarte, pero si escoges un mal nombre nuestro hijo te lo va a recriminar toda la vida- Y claro, tenía que venir a ponerle más presión a la cosa-

Aaric* Magnuson Buttowski, ¿Qué le parece a mi esposo?- Kick pareció quedarse pensando el nombre, aunque solo era para hacer sentir un poco nervioso a Gunther-

Bueno amor, creo que nuestro hijo no va a odiarte por su nombre- Y con esas palabras ambos volvieron a meterse bajo las sabanas para quizás repetir su maravillosa noche unas cuantas veces más-

[Porque sabían que ese algo especial que tenían entre ellos era más importante que cualquier otra cosa insignificante]

 

\-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Pues eso fue todo, espero que les guste.
> 
> PD: Cada parafo tiene 328 palabras exactas X3


End file.
